Darkness Rising
by Mining300
Summary: History is changing. The Jedi are losing the Clone Wars, they just can t see it. The Light is falling into the rising darkness.
1. Prologue

32 B.B.Y.

The sound of metal hit the ground, not just any metal but metallic legs. He breathed in and out, he looked at his new legs. Hatred grew inside of him, it boiled up.

_Kenobi will Pay._

"AAAAHHHH!" He yelled out in anger, lightning flying from his fingertips.

From a distance Darth Sidious watched his apprentice and a smile formed on his lips.

_The Dark Side is strong is you._

Sidious walked over to his Apprentice. "What do you want the most Darth Maul?"

The Angered expression on Mauls face deepened. "Revenge!"

"And it will come in time My Apprentice. It will come."

* * *

A Jedi starfighter landed on Kamino. A Jedi stepped out.

"Why are you here Master Jedi?" A Kaminoan asked as the Jedi glanced at the raging waters below.

"Greetings I am Master Sifo-Dyas and I request a Republic army of clones to help in a future war that is no doubt coming."

"Why would we make you an army?"

"Because its the Republics only hope."

**_I need ideas for new characters, I will give credit to whoever makes them. You will need to give them_****_ a name, faction (Sepertist, Republic, or Neutral), species, what is their role?( Jedi, Sith, Senator, commander, or other be creative.) Also be creative on their back story. _**


	2. Clones Wars Started

22 B.B.Y.

I gripped his DC-15A, a standard Republic blaster Rifle. I had his assignments just like the other Clone Troopers. Take Geonosis for the Republic. The blast doors opened, it was time for action. I jumped out of the gunship followed by my troops. As my boots connected to the ground I gave hand signals to my Troops, follow me. We ran towards the battle sight, we were going to meet up with Commander CC-1004`s squad to attack the cankers from the rear.

I suddenly hear clicking, Geonosians. I stop my troops with a hand signal, and send another for a trooper to pull out a translator.

"The Republic has gained on us, they could win this battle."

"Not if I have anything to say about it! I will kill all the Jedi!" A metallic voice could say.

"Not now, It would not be wise to reveal yourself." Another Voice said.

I gave a hand signal and it meant one thing, attack. The squad sprung into action diving in opposite directions and spreading out into five groups of five firing at the Geonosians and unknowingly a younger General Grievous. Several Geonosians where taken out before Grevious acted. He rammed two clones sending them flying and picked up their weapons. His aim was precise almost like he was programmed, but better than any droid out their. He took out the majority of the Squad before any of us could react before he turned his attention to the rest of us.

"Fire!" I shouted pulling the trigger on my DC-15A as did the last three troopers. Grievous dodged with ease, firing back at us.

" GAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A Trooper next to me shouts in pain and falls to the ground dead.

"Man down! Man down!" A Trooper shouted before being shot by a Geonosian sonic blaster.

Grievous jumped into the air landing behind me and another clone, letting out a growl of rage he swung his robotic arm send me and the other Trooper flying. I slammed into a rock and slid to the ground before darkness took over my vision.

Grievous chuckled , pleased with his work. The Geonosian leader Poggle The Lesser clicked a question to Grievous.

"Its time for my departure."

* * *

Commander CC-1004 looked at the advancing battle droids and sighed.

"We are outnumbered 100 to 1," He looked upon the nearest Jedi, "What are your orders General Yoda?"

"Use the cover and aim carefully we will." And then he dashed out getting the attention of the droids. While Commander CC-1004 ordered his men to take defensive positions the droids were following Yoda to the clones position. He looked to his left where a clone with a Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon was peering around a rock. There 12 clones with DC-15As, 1 with a Z-6, and 2 with PLX-1 Missile Launchers.

"Attack and stay in cover." He told his men.

Droid parts started flying everywhere.

Commander CC-1004 started yelling to his men. "Once we capture the control point gunships can land give us reinforcements and some heavy artillery stopping the techno union ships from escaping. Then we will be able to rescue the Jedi in the arena!"

CC-1004 noticed that the droids where thinned in this particular area. "Charge."

He and the 12 Assault Troopers charged at the droids while the other three where slowed by their heavy loads.

He ran up to a battle droid hitting it with the end of his DC-15A and shooting forward destroying the battle droid, he then fired another destroying another droid. He angled his gun at a super battle droid and fired a burst of three shots before it went down. A red energy bolt went past his face and he aimed his gun at a battle droid and fired.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He spun around to see a Geonosian lifting a trooper off the ground , and before he could act a blur of green passes him and jumped onto the Geonosian making it drop the clone onto its feet.

Yoda lands on the ground next to a dead Geonosian and deactivates his lightsaber.

"Made it we have." Yoda remarks as we gather at the droid free control point.

"Yes Sir." The Commander says looking around with a firm grip on his DC-15A.

"Have a name Commander do you?"

"CC-1004, Sir."

Yoda sighs. "Name not numbers Commander."

_This was not part of training, names? We are just numbers, troopers of the Republic. _He thought.

"Call me Commander Gree."

"Hmmm, know much of the Gree civilization do you, Commander Gree?"

"Yes Sir."

Yoda and Gree both looked up to see hundreds of Gunships being escorted by thousands of fighters.

Gree looked down at his red stained armor then to Yoda. He was going to paint his armor green and serve that Jedi.


End file.
